Twitches 2: Return to Coventry
by Bobby-Rogue-Kitty-Colossus
Summary: [Movieverse] What happens when Karsh and Ileana decide to wed? Camryn and Alex meet some hot warlocks and fall in love. When evil threatens Coventry again, will the twins have the power to stop it? UPDATED Ch 5
1. Authors Note

Authors Note:

This story is based on the TWitches movie. Not the book.

I have both all 10 books and the movie.

I love them both. I am Wiccan and i have always been into

witches as long as i can remember. Both the books and the movie works for me.

There were a few things about the movie that upset me.

There was no Camryn/Jason or Alex/Cade pairings. I was always fond of these couples in the books.

There was no mentioning of Dylan, Camryn's younger brother. That upset me.

They really didn't quite get all of their powers down. Like Alex has hyper hearing in the books, but not in the movies, just like Telepathy.

In the movie, the girls were 21. i think it was better when they were teenagers. I think that is what i liked about the movie the most.

Now there are a few things that i liked or that didn't bother me about the movie.

I didn't mind that the twins were black instead of white. It gives you a different perspective on the plot. Also, Tia and Tamera are two of my favorite actresses.

I didn't mind that Karsh and Ileana were a couple. I thought it was kind of cute.

I didn't mind that Emily and David Barnes found out about Cam and Alex.

I didn't mind that the girls came from a royal line.

Here is what you're going to find in this story.

Jason and Cade are going to be the girl's love interest in here. Also, instead of being mortals, they're going to be warlocks.

Ileana and Karsh are going to be wed.

Shane Wright will make an appearance.

I am also a fan of the Halloweentown Series. There will be several chapters with crossovers or i might decide to make them permanent characters. My favorite character parings from Halloweentown are Cassie the Witch and Ethan the warlock, from Halloweentown High, Marnie/ Cody from Halloweentown High.

I do not own TWitches. It it owned by Disney Channel and R. Reisfeld, & H.B. Gilmour

I Do Not own Halloweentown Series. That is owned by Disney Channel.

P.S. Since i am wiccan, i will use a lot of Wiccan references and terms.

If you do not like what i have told you, you do not have to read it. If you like what you're reading and want to see more, let me know. If there is something extra that you want to see, let me know as well.


	2. Weddings and Boys

"Right over there, boys." Alex said, pointing to a corner. The servants moved the flower arrangement from one place to the other. They were getting ready for the wedding of Ileana and Karsh. Their protectors and friends.

They were having the ceremony at the castle, the entire kingdom of Coventry was invited. Instead of having a regular wedding, they were having something called a handfasting. _What is handfasting?_ Alex thought to herself.

"Handfasting is a Wiccan ritual. It's like a wedding, but it doesn't have to be permanent." Camryn said, reading her sister's thoughts.

Alex jumped. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry. But back to what I was saying, it doesn't have to be permanent, but it can be, if the right measures were taken." Camryn finished.

"Like? What's involved?"

"Well, they read vows, exchange rings, and their hands are tied together. Depending on how tight the hands are tied, depends on how long the marriage can last."

"We intent to tie them real tight." Ileana said, walking up behind them with Karsh and their birth mother, Miranda.

"Since I am the Queen of Coventry, I am like the head Priestess. Tomorrow they will exchange rings, recite their vows, kiss, and then I will tie the ribbons tight together to symbolize their eternal love. A marriage that will last forever." Miranda explained.

"Usually a handfasting only lasts for a year and a day, but ours will last much longer." Karsh added.

"Before i forget, after they get back from their honeymoon, they will be teaching at our college for witches. Our regular school was destroyed by the Darkness. That is where you will be getting your training." Miranda added.

"You will be dealing with powerful Witches and Warlocks of your time." Ileana added.

Just then, there was a loud crash. A glass pumpkin fell and shattered into a million pieces. A light skinned young man, about twenty-two, dark hair, and dark eyes ran into the room. He had short hair and had his ear pierced. He was wearing all black.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness..." The young man stopped when he laid eyes on Alex.

Alex looked back and smiled. _He's hot!_ She thought, apparently not to herself, because the young man started to blush and Ileana, Camryn and Miranda giggled.

"This is Cade Richman." Karsh introduced, trying to kill the embarrassment. "He is one of our promising warlocks. Cade, this is..."

"Artemis Dubaer, or as she's known in the mortal world, Alex Fielding." Cade said.

"I see you've done you're homework." Alex flirted.

"I sure have." Cade flirted back.

Just then, another young man walked into the room. This one was tall, light skinned, he had short, sandy-blond hair. He had blue eyes and nice sized muscles. He looked to be about their age. Either twenty-one or twenty-two. He saw Camryn and stopped in his tracks. Camryn noticed him smiling and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm..." She started.

The young man took her hand and finished for her. "Apolla Dubaer or Camryn Barnes."

Standing behind them were Miranda, Ileana, and Karsh. The older adults were much more experienced in keeping their thoughts to themselves or to the people they wanted them directed to.

_I think it's cute that there's a little flare going on. _Ileana thought to both Karsh and Ileana.

_After what the girls have been through, they deserve some romance._ Miranda agreed.

_Okay, I can tell that Cade and Artemis like each other, but what about Jason and Camryn? _Karsh asked, mentally.

_Are you blind? Look at the way they're looking at each other. _Ileana concluded.

Karsh finished the mental conversation and walked up to. Camryn. "This is Jason Weissman. Another promising student."

"We have to get back to work." Cade suddenly said. He turned to the shattered pumpkin.

_Consider this as a token_

_fix what was not meant to be broken._

The shards of glass levitated and can together to form the pumpkin.

"We'll see you tomorrow?" Cade and Jason asked.

"Most definitely." Alex and Camryn replied.

The boys smiled at them and went back to getting the place ready for the next day.

The twin witches twirled to see their mother and their protectors grinning at them.

"What?" They asked, innocently.

"Nothing." They replied, smiling.


	3. A Sweet Ceremony

"Are we almost ready?" Miranda asked her twin daughters. She slipped on her High Priestess robe.

"Yeah. Ileana and Karsh are ready. Camryn's parents are here. We've memorized what we're supposed to say. I just have one question." Alex said.

"What's that, Artemis?" Miranda asked, using her birth name.

"If Cam is calling in the northern corner, and I am calling in the southern corner, who is calling in the east and the west?"

"Jason is calling in the east, and Cade is calling in the west." When Miranda mentioned the boy's names, the girl's face lit up. Miranda laughed silently.

"I didn't know they were going to be in the ceremony." Camryn stated.

"Like we said yesterday, they're pretty powerful warlocks. Almost as powerful as you two." Miranda replied. "Oh, here are two robes for Emily and David to wear." She said, handing Camryn two robes for her adoptive parents to wear.

About an hour later, the ceremony started. Alex and Cade walked around the circle to perform the banishing ritual. Cade was ringing a bell and Alex was sweeping the circle as they went. Behind them, Karsh, Ileana and Miranda walked into the circle, standing in the center at the altar.

Camryn took her place at the northern most part of the circle. Alex was at the southern most part. Cade took his place at the West. Jason had the job of sprinkling salt water on each of the members that was about to enter to circle. This was to get rid of any negativity. Then, finally, he took his position in the East.

Camryn started first. She raised her hands to the sky and chanted,

_Guardians of the earthy North,  
Spirits of Winter and Midnight,  
of Gnomes and Comfrey,  
of Birth and Death,  
Witness and Bless this Union,  
Protect and Watch over our Circle  
So the Moon Darkens._

Next was Alex's turn

_Guardians of the fiery South  
Spirits of Summer and Noon,  
of Salamanders and Hibiscus,  
of Healing and Destruction,  
Witness and Bless this Union,  
Protect and Watch over our Circle  
So the Moon Brightens._

Jason threw his hands up and chanted his part of the ceremony.

_Guardians of the airy East,  
Spirits of Spring and Dawn,  
of Sylphs and Myrrh,  
of Knowledge and Learning,  
Witness and Bless this Union,  
Protect and Watch over our Circle  
So the Moon Waxes._

Finally It was Cade's turn.

_Guardians of the watery West  
Spirits of Autumn and Twilight,  
of Udines and Lotus,  
of Love and Sorrow,  
Witness and Bless this Union,   
Protect and Watch over our Circle  
So the Moon Wanes._

Miranda lit a candle that was in the shape of a female.

_Great Mother of all creation  
You who are the rich Green Earth  
The soul that lightens the midnight sky  
The warm breath that is the wind  
We ask your presence within our circle  
Bless and keep this union in heart and spirit._

She then lit a candle that was in the shape of a male.

_Great Father of all creation  
You who are the endless gray sea  
The spirit that shines in the midday sky  
The dancing shadow of the flame  
We ask your presence within our circle  
Bless and keep this union in heart and spirit._

"A space is made  
And the Circle cast  
The gate is open  
Through it we pass  
Between the worlds."

"All bear witness  
To this earthly affair  
In the union of two for   
all eternity.  
in heart, spirit, and mind."

Ileana held up a cake. " As a symbol of the Goddess's blessing, I offer this cake.  
May you never hunger." She took a bite and passed it to Karsh.

Karsh held up a chalice of wine. "As a symbol of the God's blessing, I offer this wine.  
May you never thirst." He took a sip and passed it to Ileana.

"Now, join hands and look into each other's eyes.  
What do you promise?" Miranda asked.

Ileana looked deep into Karsh's eyes. "I promise to always be there for you. I promise to aid you when you are in need. I promise to love you unconditionally."

Miranda draped a cord over the couple's wrists as Ileana's promise was given.

"What do you promise?" Miranda asked Karsh.

"I promise to love you without questions or without doubt. I will be your other half, your soul mate. I will be when you need me or want me. All you have to do is think of me."

Miranda wrapped the cord twice as Karsh's promise was given. After both promises were finished, the cord was tied. Karsh pulled Ileana close and kissed her.

Miranda levitated a broom and the couple jumped over it, to symbolize their union and their new life together.

Everyone at the ceremony walked around the circle, granting gifts of magic.

Finally it was time to close the circle.

Camryn raised her hands to the sky once more.

_Guardians of the earthy North,  
Spirits of Winter and Midnight,  
of Gnomes and Comfrey,  
of Birth and Death,  
Thank you for witnessing  
and blessing this union  
Hail and Farewell.  
So the Moon Darkens. _

Next was Alex's turn.

_Guardians of the fiery South  
Spirits of Summer and Noon,  
of Salamanders and Hibiscus,  
of Healing and Destruction,  
Thank you for witnessing  
and blessing this union  
Hail and Farewell.  
So the Moon Brightens.  
_

Jason followed Alex.

_Guardians of the airy East,  
Spirits of Spring and Dawn,  
of Sylphs and Myrrh  
of Knowledge and Learning,  
Thank you for witnessing   
and blessing this union  
Hail and Farewell.  
So the Moon Waxes._

Finally it was Cade's turn.

_Guardians of the watery West  
Spirits of Autumn and Twilight,  
of Udines and Lotus,  
of Love and Sorrow,  
Thank you for witnessing  
and blessing this union  
Hail and Farewell.  
So the Moon Wanes._

Miranda was the last to speak.

"May the circle be open yet unbroken. Merry meet, merry part, merry meet again."


	4. The Exchange Students

Karsh carried Ileana over the threshold of their honeymoon suite. "I'm so glad that we're finally married." He said.

I know." She replied, pressing her lips against his. He laid her on the bed, and snapped his fingers. The lights shut off.

"Oh, Karsh. That tickles." Ileana giggled.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day, Alex and Cade were helping to fix up the bedrooms in the castle that would be occupied with the students that would be arriving to go to college in Coventry.

"So, Alex..." Cade started.

Alex stopped making the bed to look at him. "Yes?"

"Do you think that you'd like to go out with me sometime?" He asked, a red tint coloring his cheeks.

She felt bad for him. He was shy and was embarrassed. She like him, though. "Sure. I would love that."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Guess what?" Camryn grabbed a hold of her twin.

"What?"

"Jason asked me out." Camryn felt like a high schooler again.

"Me too." Alex said. When she realized what she said, she rephrased. "Cade asked me out."

Just then, their mother, Miranda glided into the room. Karsh and Ileana are back." She announced. She swept past them.

They hurried after their mother. "Welcome back." Miranda said, giving Ileana a hug.

"I'm happy to be home. I just want to go to Halloweentown so we can get these exchange students. I'm ready to teach." Ileana said.

"How are we on the class room and the dorms?" Karsh asked.

"The classrooms are all set to go." Alex replied.

"As for the dorms, they will live here in the castle and dine with us." Camryn announced.

Miranda snapped her fingers. A stack of papers appeared out of thin air. They slowly floated into Karsh's waiting hands. "Here are the applications. You might want to get a move on."

Ileana and Karsh opened the portal, stepped through and were gone.

"So what's this I hear? You two have boyfriends?" Miranda asked, turning to her twin daughters.

Alex and Camryn started to talk all at once.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Why do I feel nervous?" Alex asked. Her, Camryn, Miranda, Cade, and Jason were all waiting the arrival with the lucky students that were chosen. "I mean, after all, we're students as well as them."

Cade leaned in. "Perhaps it's because you're a princess."

"Why are you whispering?" Miranda asked, her eyes twinkling. "I know for a fact that one of our exchange students is from a royal bloodline. Her name is Marnie Piper. Actually it's Trainer now. She married."

"A mortal or warlock?" Jason asked.

"Well, he was mortal born, but became a warlock for her. So basically she married a warlock. I know her grandmother, Agatha Cromwell." Miranda explained.

"_The _Agatha Cromwell?" Cade asked.

Miranda nodded. "She was a mentor of mine when I was younger. That was how I met the girls' father. He was another one of her students,:

Just then, the portal opened and thirteen bodies flew through the portal. Good old lucky number thirteen.

When they finally got their composure, Karsh cleared his throat. "Halloweentown citizens, I would like to introduce you to our queen, Miranda Dubaer, and her twin daughter's Princesses Apolla and Artemis Dubaer." One by one, the Halloweentown citizens started to bow.

"Please." Miranda pleaded. "There's no need to bow."

"She's right." Alex and Camryn replied.

"And those strapping young warlocks are Cade Richmond and Jason Weissman." Ileana finished the introductions.

"Hi, I'm Marnie Trainer."

"Hi, I'm Cody Trainer."

One by one, each of them introduced themselves.

"Welcome to Ceventry." Miranda said. "You will be staying here at the castle. You will dine with us and you will have your studies at the Coventry College. As for Gwen, there are adult things that you can do."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"This place is amazing." Cody said, setting his suitcase down on the bed.

"And just think, we can use magic when ever we want." Marnie said, getting excited.

- - - - - - - - - - -

The next day seemed to breeze by. At college, each of them sat at tables that seated two people. Karsh walked in, followed by Ileana.

"Okay, you will each receive multple items. Karsh said. Ileana first passed out bracelets. "These bracelets will house charms and other items. They will show your place and power. You will earn these. You may, if you wish, add things of your own, but other then that, that's all these are for."

Next, each of them received a pale yellow robe, with a lion on it. "These are our robes for class levels you will be able to keep them when you move to the next level. When you do that, you will receive another robe. You are level ones. Your nickname is the lions." Ileana explained.

"Perhaps we should start at the beginning. There are four classified groups. Fledglings, Sensitives, Protectors, and Adepts. There are thirteen levels at this academy. By the time you graduate, you will have thirteen robes of different colors. Level one, are the lions. The robe is pale yellow. Level two are called the owls. The robe color is saffron. Level three are the boars. The robe color is pink." There were a few moans from the boys. "The second group, which is Sensitives, houses three levels. Level four are the newts, and the robe are burnt orange. Level five are the goats with sky blue robes. Level six are the dragonflies. The color for that is bright red. Next is the Protector's group. Level seven are the eagles. Robes are purple. Level eight are the serpents with olive green robes. And level nine are the ravens. You will receive dark crimson robes."

Ileana took over from there. "The last category is the Adepts. Level ten are the rams. Lavender robes will be handed out. Level eleven goes by the hares, with royal blue robes. Level twelve are the wolves and your robe will be black. Finally, level thirteen are the stags. The color of this robe is the hardest to keep clean. It is white."

"Once you graduate, you can where any color robe you want. If you specialize in a particular area, you can have your robe sown with bands of colors. White is purification and cleansing. Yellow is divination. Red or orange is protective rites. Green is herbalism and ecology. Blue is healing. Purple is spiritual awareness. Brown is animals, and black is protection and divine energy."

"You will learn about amulets, stones, and crystals. Herbs, spells, essential oils, history of Coventry, and how to fly." Ileana finished.

Marnie raised her hand. "Um, not to be rude, but we already know how to fly." Cody nodded in agreement.

"Can you do it without brooms?" Ileana's eyes twinkled. She looked at Karsh. He gave her a nod. She closed her eyes, focused, and brought her hands in front of her in a specific motion. A moment later, she could feel herself lifting from the ground. She opened her eyes and saw the looks of amazement on her students' faces. She pointed at the window. It opened and she flew out of it.

"Wow." Cassie said. A moment later, Ileana returned.

"You will learn lot's of things here. Somethings you want to learn, others you will not." Ileana looked at the clock. "Class dismissed. Tomorrow, wear your robes over your clothes."

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, sweetheart, how was class?" Gwen asked her daughter. Marnie, Cody, Dylan and Natalie were walking toward them.

"Amazing." Marnie said.

"Our teacher flew out the window _without _a broom." Cody said.

"What?" Gwen asked in amazement.

"Yep." Dylan agreed.

Just then, Ileana and Karsh walked up to them. "Natalie, are you wondering why you are in a class with witches and warlocks?" Ileana asked.

'The question crossed my mind." Natalie admitted.

"Well, Hunter the elf, and Chester the ogre approached us and asked us. Did you know that you can perform magic?" Karsh asked.

"I can?" Natalie asked, bewildered.

"Yes. Not as much or as powerful as a witch or warlock, but every creature has some magic in them. Especially trolls, elves, and ogres. Your friend, Pete the werewolf even has some powers, but not as much as you, Chester, and Hunter." Ileana stated.

"In this school, you will learn to use your magic. You will also learn about amulets, stones and all that too, because witches aren't the only ones that can use them. Anyone can." Karsh explained.

"Thanks for explaining. I was really confused at first." Natalie said.

"Dinner is in an hour." Ileana said before they walked away.

"Well, alright Natalie." Marnie said.

"Let's go. I want to explore the castle before supper." Cody said.


	5. More Magic

Chapter Four

"What?" Cassie asked. Ethan put his finger to his lips and opened the door to one of the chambers beneath the castle.

One they were inside, Ethan pressed her against the wall, and started kissing her. _So this is why you wanted to bring me down here. _She thought telepathically to him.

_Yep. Surprised? _He asked back.

She brought her hand up and ran it through his hair. _Pleased perhaps. _She brought her leg up to his waist. Ethan ran his hand down her leg and under her skirt.

"Are we interrupting something?" Marnie asked.

Ethan and Cassie broke apart, fast. Ethan started to get red in the face.

"Looks like they had the same idea we did." Cody smirked.

"It's not what it looks like." Ethan protested.

"Let me see. We walk in on you two, swapping spit, with you reaching under her skirt. How in the world could you even imagine what we're thinking?" Marnie asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

"What are you guys doing down here?" Cassie asked a twinkle in her eye.

"I already told you that you and Ethan had the same idea we did." Cody stated.

"Our rooms are so hollow, that we're afraid to do anything." Marnie said. She looked down the corridor.

"I know." Ethan agreed. "It's so bad, that I can here Natalie and Dylan when they roll over or snore. They're two doors down."

"How did you even find us?" Cassie asked.

"I really don't know. We were looking for a place to go. So far this is a part of the castle that we haven't explored yet. We can down here, and we heard you. Hollow walls, remember?"

"Now that you mention it, I don't recall how we got here." Cassie said. She looked at Ethan. "Please tell me that you remembered."

Ethan threw his hands up, surrendering. "This is my first time down here as well."

Just then, there was a pinpoint of light. It was in the farthest, darkest corner of the room. It started to get brighter and larger, soon the whole room was engulfed in light. The four witches and warlocks in the room had to shield their eyes.

Just as soon as it appeared, it disappeared. In its absence were four tear shaped stones. They appeared brownish-gold in color. They had clasps on then, perfect for their bracelets. As if in a trance, all four of them reached out and took one. When their skin touched the cool stones, a sensation ran throughout their entire body. When the sensation was gone, they each clasped the stones to their bracelet. After all, they were given permission to add things to them.

"Okay, pale yellows, today we are going to attempt hovering without brooms." Ileana said.

"It takes a great deal of concentration, so focus your mind strictly in this, and you will float a few feet off the ground." Karsh said.

Alex looked over at Camryn. She had a look of concentration on her face. Alex glanced over at Cade. He flashed her a grin then closed his eyes. She glanced to the back of the room. The students from Halloweentown were glancing nervously at each other.

Apparently Ileana caught this too, because she said in a calm voice, "Don't be scared. Take a deep breath and picture yourself hovering in the air.

Cassie glanced first at Marnie and Cody, then at Ethan. She closed her eyes.

"Very good." Karsh said. Jason, Camryn, Alex, Cade, Dylan, Hunter, Chester, Pete, and Natalie were all hovering. Marnie, Cody, Ethan, and Cassie were not.

"This is ridiculous. Hover." Ethan called. The stone on his wrist flashed, and flew to the roof. "Help." He called.

"Hover." Cassie, Marnie, and Cody all said. They too shot to the roof.

"Okay. Take calm." Karsh said. The doors to the class room opened and Gwen and Miranda entered.

They saw the students and the teachers looking up, so they followed their gaze.

"What happened?" Miranda asked, appalled.

"We were teaching hovering. Apparently they over shot their mark." Ileana replied.

Gwen pointing her hand to where the four young adults were. _Wild magic gone awry, Hardest as they might try, reverse the magic acted here, so that they have nothing to fear._

Slowly, they started to descend. When their feet touched the ground, Marnie ran over to her mother. "Thank you."

Gwen through her arms around her daughter. "What happened?"

Ethan just said hover and he flew to the ceiling." She explained.

Cassie pointed her hand up, her sleeve rolling back, revealing her bracelet. Karsh saw the tear shaped stone. "What is that?" He asked.

"Oh, Ethan, Marnie, Cody, and I were exploring the lower rooms of the castle. There was this bright light and they appeared right in front of us. It was like we were meant to have them. We put them on our bracelets and here we are." Cassie explained.

"We each have one." Cody said, revealing his.

"You know, when I touched it, it felt like electricity was running through my body" Ethan announced.

"Me too." Were the replies from three of the others.

"Do you know what these are?" Miranda asked, stepping into the conversation. All of the students just looked at her. "These are the ancient stones. They were created from ordinary gems, crystals, and stones. I believe the ones you found are Tiger's eyes. The stones were enchanted with the most powerful of spells. They gave the wearer extra power…"

"Like the gift?" Marnie asked. Miranda knew all about the gift. She was a bright student, and Aggie was a kind teachers.

"Not quite. See, it enhances your powers as well. For example. You were trying to hover. Well, the stone just over energized your magic and shot you right up. With these stones, you will gain more magic then you can realize. You will be able to do things like conjure the elements, fly with ease, be able to perform really difficult spells that an extraordinary witch cannot. With each stone a witch or warlock gets…"

"Whoa. You mean there are more then four stones?" Natalie asked.

"Oh, yes. According to legend, there were four stones made out of each kind of crystal, gem, or stone. Four tiger's eyes, four amethysts, four jades, four ambers, and so on. Anyway, the more stones that one collects, the more powerful they become. I think that you four should see me for your studies. The lessons you will learn will be child's play now that you have those stones. You will be level twos before you know it." Miranda stated.

"Wait. Legend also states that the stones were created to help four young magic users fight a terrible and dark war. Their enemy was powerful beyond imagination. But before they could use the stones, they were lost. The magic that resides in them chooses who they want to wear them." Ileana said.

Karsh got real pale. "It also says that the stones would not reveal themselves unless they were needed once more."

"But…" Cassie said. "We can't be the chosen ones."

"Maybe not." Gwen said. She turned to the other older adults in the room. "Miranda, you said that there were four stones made of each gem." Miranda nodded. "What would happen if each person here found one or more stone?"

"Then everybody would be needed to fight the war. But that's just hypothetically speaking."

Camryn laid a hand on her shoulder. Miranda looked her daughter in the eye. "Don't underestimate things. Remember what happened last time? If this is destiny, then we must embrace it. Not run away from it."

"She's right. The least we can do is prepare for the worst and look for those stones." Jason agreed.

"But the stones will reveal themselves to those who they think are worthy." Ileana said. "One person might end up with each stone, others only one."

"That's a road we will cross when we get to it." Cody said. "Right now, I think we should go back to our classes. We're here to learn to control our magic, to learn what herbs are good for which potions, and what amulets are for protection."

"He's right." Ethan said. "The knowledge that you give us may very well be the information that we will need later on."

"It doesn't matter who ends up with the most stones. We will be working as a team. No one or nothing can break through that." Cassie said.

"Spoken like a wise witch." Miranda said. "Excuse us, we'll let you get back to your lessons." They back out of the room, smiles upon their faces.

Ileana and Karsh were amazed at all of the courage and bravery these kids had. They would grow to be the most wise, courageous, courteous, and powerful witches and warlocks that Halloweentown and Coventry had ever seen.


	6. The Heart

Chapter Five

Nearly two weeks had passed. Each and every one of the students had found a gem, stone or crystal. Ethan and Cassie each had three tear shaped stones on their wrist. The first one was a Tiger's eye, the second was amethyst, and the third was aventurine. Marnie and Cody had their tiger's eye, and amethyst. Natalie had a piece of sodacrite. Dylan had rose quartz and amber hanging from his wrist. Pete and Chester had onyx, Jason and Cade each found green tourmaline. Alex and Camryn had turquoise.

Ileana, Karsh, and Miranda had feared the worse. Something big was coming. They had just hoped that their students were ready.

"I think we should start training them for battle." Karsh argued.

"They're not ready." Ileana said. They were arguing about this topic all day. Miranda sat in her throne and listened to the two newlyweds argue.

"I think…" Miranda said, joining the conversation for the first time. "That Ileana is right. Keep teaching the kids. They will learn themselves how to master the power that fell into their hands."

"Stop that." Cassie giggled. She, Ethan, Marnie, Cody, Pete, and Chester were playing in the lake that was by the castle. They had to be careful, because there was also a waterfall. It they got caught in the current, they would go over.

Ethan continued to splash his wife. "Make me." He flashed a grin.

Cassie got a glint in her eye. "Maybe I will." She raised her arm, her stones flashing. Without warning, the wind started to blow, hard. Cassie started to float in the air. She got a scared look in her face, like she couldn't control what she was doing. She started to spin real fast, in mid-air, creating a cyclone. The cyclone left her, and headed toward Ethan.

Scared as well, he threw up his hands to protect himself. _His _stones flashed and a wall of water shot up, destroying the cyclone.

When Cassie finally returned to the water, she looked at her husband. "What…"

"…was that?" Ethan finished. Marnie, Cody, Pete, and Chester looked on in awe.

Marnie was searching the corridors for Cody. He asked her to meet him down here after lessons.

"Cody?" She called. There was no answer. "Cody." She called again.

A figure jumped out of the darkness and grabbed her. "Boo!" It called.

Marnie screamed. The entire castle started to shake. A brick started to fall toward Cody. He threw his hand up, and the fire that was on the nearest torch leaped from the stick and consumed the brick. When the ground quieted and they could catch their breaths, they just looked at each other.

"You actually called the elements?" Gwen asked, stunned.

"Cassie and Ethan were the first ones. Cassie summoned the wind. She created a cyclone. And Ethan summoned a wall of water." Marnie said.

"And down in the lower corridors, Marnie shook the earth, and I used fire to protect myself against a falling brick." Cody added. Cassie and Ethan nodded in agreement.

"Then we have our main players." Miranda said getting up. She had a look of concern on her face. These kids were so young. They weren't ready for the big stuff, but they had been chosen. It was their battle to fight. She had only wished she knew what was coming. Could it be Thantos again?

"What do you mean?" Cassie asked.

"We haven't discussed it in class yet, but North, South, East, West." Ileana started.

"Earth, Air, Fire, Water. Did you ever wonder why when someone said all four at once, they put them in that order?" Karsh asked. The four young adults shook their head. "Earth is associated with north. Air is east. Fire is south, and Water is west."

"If you would please stand facing each other as though you would if you were cardinal directions." Miranda requested.

Marnie took the position of north. Cassie took her left side as east. Cody took her left as south, and finally, Ethan stepped into the west spot. When they were finally in place, the ground started to shake; a rough wind blew in, even though they were indoors. Fire appeared for a moment, and then was gone. A wall of water appeared and collapsed on Ethan. But the weird thing was Ethan was as dry as he could be.

"Yes, they are the glue that will keep the others together."

"It's a nice night out." Cade said to Alex. She smiled and looked up. A bright full moon shone in the sky.

"Want to go for a walk?" She asked.

Cade took her hand and together they walked.

"Air and water." Cassie stated. "Wow."

"I know. Who knew that we would do something great?" Ethan asked.

"I did." A voice said.

They jumped. "Hey, wait a minute. I recognize that voice." Cassie said, reaching for her witch's glass. "Mom, how are you?"

"I'm fine, baby girl. How are you?" Cassie's mother asked.

"I'm good."

"And Ethan?"

"I'm doing well, Mrs. Simone." Ethan replied, leaning over Cassie's shoulder.

"Ethan, we're family now. We've been so for a few months. Please, call me Honey." Mrs. Simone said.

Ethan nodded. "Mom, did you want us for something?" Cassie asked.

"Gwen called me and told me about everything that has happened so far. I just want to let you know I'm arriving in a few days." Honey Simone announced.

"Great. Can't wait to see you. Right now, Ethan and I have to go to class. Bye, love you."

"Bye."

"Congratulations all, you've advanced to level two." Ileana said, smiling. Karsh appeared with their new, saffron colored robes. On the side, there was an owl.

"Also, for completion of level one, you will also receive a pendant for your bracelet." Karsh said. Once the robes were handed out, he held up a leaf pendant.

Cassie looked at Ethan, excited. Only twelve more levels to go. Just then, the door opened and in walked a beautiful young woman with shiny black hair. She was almost identical to Cassie.

"Um, is there something we can help you with?" Ileana asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for…" The young woman began. Cassie looked up, screamed and ran and gave the woman a hug.

"Okay." Ileana smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Miranda said walking into the room with an elegant stride. "May I present Honey Simone, Cassie's mother."

Jason and Cade's jaws dropped. Mother? This woman looked like an older sister.

"Mom, I have to get back to class." Cassie stated.

Honey turned to Karsh and Ileana. "Can I please watch? Just for today?"

"I don't see why not." Karsh said. He pointed to a desk toward the back of the room.

Honey was surprised at the amount of power these kids had. She was really surprised to see how good at potions Cassie and Ethan were. Cassie was always good in the kitchen, but she could never have guessed. Their potion was the only one that turned out.

"Cassie, Ethan, can you come up here for a demonstration?" Karsh asked.

Honey sat back. This ought to be good.

"Right here, in the middle now." Karsh led the couple to the center of the room. "Now I need you to think of something about the person you are facing. It can be anything at all, good, bad, anything."

Ethan closed his eyes and thought of all the times that Cassie was there for him. How she loved him with all her heart and soul. All the times in bed, and how their magic was in perfect sync.

Cassie looked upon the face of her one and only true love. She thought about all of the things he did for her. How he was furious with his father for trapping her in his witch's glass, although he had a part in that. She thought about how he had stood up to his father for what was right. He loved her. She knew that. Maybe it was destiny. They knew each other since they were in diapers.

The room started to pulse a deep crimson. In a light that could blind someone filled the room, Cassie and Ethan were right in the center of it all, radiating the same color as the light around them. They were like the sun in the solar system.

When the light slowly diminished, Cassie and Ethan were still hovering in the air. There were two stones levitating between them. Together they formed a heart. They were made out of a red colored material.

When their feet finally touched the ground, the heart broke in half. One half went to Ethan, the other to Cassie.

Honey rose and headed to the front of the class. What she witnessed amazed her.

Karsh and Ileana rushed up to the two. "Are you okay?"

Cassie looked down at her body. She looked at her hands and then looked at Ethan. "Yeah." She had a look of surprise on her face.

Her expression matched his because he was wondering the same way. "I'm feeling a little weird." Suddenly, he reached out, pulled Cassie close and kissed her passionately.

When they parted, Cassie was grinning. "Wow."

"Do you know what this is?" Karsh asked.

The entire class stood and gathered around. "This is the legendary heart of Holidaytown. There was only one of these made. It's made out of bloodstone." Karsh explained.

"It was created by the founders of Holidaytown. They were a happy couple who couldn't bear to part with the other. These hearts allowed them to feel the other person. What they felt, where they were, and when they were in need. After they died, it was supposed to be handed down to a happy couple of their choice, but…" Ileana informed them.

"Let me guess. It was lost?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah. The heart could only be summoned by two people who positively love each other without a doubt."

"The heart is yours to control and use, but be warned. It has more power then all of the other stones. Love is precious." Karsh said.

Alex looked at Camryn. They knew that all too well. That was how they were able to defeat their uncle. Love was the cure for darkness.

"The more stones you get the more powerful." Ileana stated. "Do each of you realize how many stones are out there?"

All around the room, heads started to shake. "I'll say this. More then you can imagine." She, Honey, and Karsh left the students in the room.


End file.
